JPTA
by Spaztastic32
Summary: Eri Tsukimoto is an...interesting girl who just so happens to repel her one joy in life, pokemon. Once she get accepted to the JPTA with her best bud Sung, she meets a bunch of new interesting people and someone she thought she'd never encounter again.
1. OC submissions

**JPTA**

**OC submissions**

**Hi there, Spaztastic32 here, and since writing When Hollows Attack is so fun, I've decided to write another OC based fanfiction! HUZAH!**

**World: You don't have enough time to balance two fanfictions!**

**Me: Nonsense!**

**World: Just remember, we warned you! 8(**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever…**

**Anyway, the only thing I can actually write without your characters is the prologue (which only involves my own characters), so help me out here, okay?**

**Rules: **

**-NO MARY SUES (that means I don't want any top coordinators, league champions, or anything like that okay?)**

**-I would prefer if your OC had no legendary pokemon**

**-have fun making your OC and think about it more then three seconds**

**-YOUR CHARACTER HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THE PLOT OF POKEMON, yes that means that they're not Lance's girlfriend…I'm sorry.**

**Here's the OC submission form that you need to fill out to send in for me to use your OC:**

**Name: **First and last, middle is optional

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **for a student-between 10 and 18, for a teacher- 16 and up

**Hometown/region: **it can be made up if you want…

**Birthday/horoscope:** horoscope is optional, birthday is not…

**Group: **Please select one of the following groups and why they're in that group (if they're a teacher, so and what group they teach in) :

Red-the battle group (if they're _training_ to be a pokemon master or gym leader)

Blue-the coordination group (if they're a coordinator, not a top coordinator…unless it's a plot point ^^)

Green-the research group (if they want to be a scientist, sketcher/artist, or a professor)

Yellow-the breeding group (if they want to be a breeder, rancher, day care person)

White-the health group (if they want to be a nurse/doctor)

**Appearance~**

**Hair length: **where it reaches on their body! Don't say long or short!

**Hair color:**

**Hairstyle-**

**Everyday:**

**Sleeping:**

**Special: **

**Eyes: **color, ect.

**Skin Tone:**

**Height:** feet rather then centimeters

**Clothing- **accessories included

**Everyday:**

**Sleeping:**

**Special occasions:**

**Swimming:**

**Personality: **I want a paragraph! Doesn't have to be that long though, just give me a good idea of what they're like.

**History:** what was their past like? Preferably a paragraph, too.

**Pokemon on hand: **(the info bellow is for each pokemon they have with them)

**Species:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**How they met you:**

**Personality:**

**Moves:**

…also if you want them to evolve later on tell me how and when, okay?

**Family members-** just put their name, what they look like, occupation and a short description of their personality.

**Mom:**

**Dad:**

**Sister:**

**Brother:**

**Grandmother:**

**Ect…**

**Crush:**

**Extra Inro:** Anything else you feel like mentioning about your OC

**How they met the Main Character:**

**How they feel about the main Character:**

**And just so you guys get a good idea of what it's supposed to be like if you don't get it.**

**Name: **Eri Tsukimoto

**Nicknames:** Riri, and this isn't really a nickname, but most people older then her call her Imotou-chan (mostly girls)

**Gender:** female! (and proud)

**Age: **14

**Hometown/region: **Fortree, Hoenn

**Birthday/horoscope:** September 1, Virgo

**Group: **a student in red group!

**Appearance~**

**Hair length: **reaches just past her rear

**Hair color: **apple red

**Hairstyle-**

**Everyday: **left down in a low ponytail, her over grown bangs frame her face and reach just past her chin

**Sleeping:** in two low pig tails

**Special: **swirled up in a loose bun

**Eyes: **large yellow eyes with long eye lashes

**Skin Tone: **pale

**Height:** 5'5"

**Clothing- **

**Everyday:** a green and yellow short sleeve jacket, that reaches just past her privates, yellow rimming the zipper line and bottom, with a yellow pokeball pattern on the front, long sleeve, lilac under shirt, black and white cap with ying and yang on the front, navy, short, spandex shorts, and purple tennis shoes.

**Sleeping: **light blue tank top and blue boxers with a bubble pattern on it

**Special occasions:** likes to wear tuxes, but when forced to, wears an orange, knee length party gown with white heels.

**Swimming: **yellow one piece with frills on the side (her uncle doesn't like her showing much skin.)

**Personality: **A hyper ball of non-stop energy that a lot of people could find annoying. Is dense as heck and obsesses over pokemon (any type, new, old, cute, scary) as much to the point of scaring them off so she thinks they hate her. Her own pokemon have gotten used to her though. Though she's sickly (which shocks most people) she's too energetic for her own body to handle and falls asleep without warning…in mid-sentence, the middle of a battle, a snow storm, swimming…it's actually quite dangerous so she has to be under constant super-vision. People swear she's a tomboy but she loves cute and fluffy things too.

**History:** Growing up with poor health and constantly being doted on has made the girl a bit…restless, she wasn't allowed outside until she was 5, which then her favorite uncle Souske had given her a ponyta to watch over her incase she gets sick or falls when no ones watching. Due to this her ponyta's a bit….protective of her. Eri's always been jealous of her older twin sister, Estu who's had perfect health and was able to go out and succeed while she was stuck inside (Etsu's WAY more talented then her younger sister) but she still loves her to pieces.

**Pokemon on hand: **

**1****st****-**

**Species: **Ponyta

**Nickname: **Maximus (Eri was obsessed with fairytales as a 5 year old)

**Gender: **Male

**How they met you: **was given to Eri by Uncle

**Personality: **Procective, jumpy, and a bit spontanious

**Moves: **Take down, flame wheel, flame charge, flame blitz

**2****nd****-**

**Species: **Arcanine

**Nickname: **Kiba

**Gender: **male

**How they met: **found him hiding in a tree stump, badly hurt

**Personality: **cute and hyper like a puppy, wants attention

**Moves: **fire fang, crunch, flamethrower, fire fang.

**3****rd****-**

**Species: **Typhlosion

**Nickname: **Holon

**Gender: **male

**How they met: **traded with a friend from jotoh

**Personality: **lazy, somewhat fatherly, but agressive

**Moves: **lava plume, double edge, flame thrower, eruption

**4****th****-**

**Species: **Minun

**Nickname: **Arra

**Gender: **female

**How they met: **stole her curry bun

**Personality: **timid, has a bad thieving habit

**Moves: **thunder,attract, electro ball, nasty plot

**5****th****-**

**Species: **shuppit

**Nickname: **Aribus

**Gender: **male

**How they met: **randomly followed her one day

**Personality: **sly, enjoys match making

**Moves: **will-o-wisp, sucker punch, shadow ball, hex

**6****th****-**

**Species: **Metagross

**Nickname:** Polythemus

**Gender: **male

**How they met: **wouldn't leave it alone till he agreed to join her team

**Personality: **logical, one dimensional, stubborn

**Moves: **flash cannon, zen headbutt, psychic, hyper beam

**Family members-**

**Mom:** Lillian Tetsuya, red hair, red eyes, shapely body and looks about 30, pokemon rancher, kind and supportive mother.

**Dad: **Sho Tetsuya, black hair, yellow eyes, muscular from taking care of large pokemon, pokemon rancher, loud mouthed, obsessed with masculinity.

**Twin Sister:** Etsu Tetsuya, shoulder length red hair, yellow eyes, pokemon coordinator, 14, much like her mother.

**Older Brother:** Link Tetsuya, black hair, red eyes, pokemon researcher, 19, slightly feminine, has a sister complex, detests males (besides those in his family…but still likes the girls better)

**Younger Brother: **Sai Tetsuya, black hair, yellow eyes, 7, hot headed and over confident.

**Uncle: **Souske Tetsuya, black hair, blue eyes, councilor at JPTA, calm and understanding, gets along with teenagers.

**Grandfather: **Morris Winston, gray hair, red eyes, retired Unova gym leader, like Sai, stubborn and hot headed.

**Crush: **N/A yet…might develop a crush later on or if you want your OC to be her love interest later on, let me know.

**Extra Info: **Has the power to bring those around her closer together, attracts pokemon when she's asleep…and sometimes people. (she'll fall asleep and a bunch of wild…or trained pokemon will gather around her)

**Well…that's all for now, Spaz-chan out!**


	2. Prologue

**JPTA**

**Prologue **

**Hi there, just to get the story started I'm gonna write the prologue! HA!**

…**Not sure what else to comment on right now…**

**Okay, here are some warnings I'm putting out just for the heck of it:**

**-Gets as close to swearing as possible**

**-the battle scenes aren't the best…**

**-OCs…duh**

**-strange behavior**

**-When Hollows Attack comes before this in importance of stories, so I most likely wont update too quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"Eri…Eri? ERI FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, WAKE UP! YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!"<p>

"Huh…? What?" I groggily asked, pushing up my weight with the edge of my palms as I pryed my long black lashes open. It was hazy at first, and everything looked like a huge blur of colors, but after blinking a few times I could make out that my younger brother, Sai was leaning in front of me, glaring.

"Oh, hey, bro.." I smiled, still tired before I realized I was surrounded by furrets.

"OH MY GOODNESS THEY'RE SO CUTE!" I squealed lifting one up and squeezing the life out of it as I cuddled my face into her soft fur. The rest of the brown ferret creatures ran off in mortification, leaving my brother, me, and the furret I managed to catch behind.

Within another three seconds, Sai raised his fist in the air and knocked my head with great force, causing me to release the fur-ball as I fell flat on my face.

"Oww…" I sniffled innocently, re-adjusting my hat and lifting myself back up to face the furious little boy before me. "What did I do?"

"You scared the living day light out of those poor furrets!" He hissed, golden eyes burning furiously at me.

"I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to, you just naturally repel pokemon, baka!"

"Sheesh" I sighed, standing up and brushing the dust off my clothes "for a seven year old boy, you sure have a lot of anger, don't you?"

"Only because I'm surrounded by idiots like you." He said before walking off without me…that is before I followed him across the field to our ranch. Yes, our family owns a ranch…it's not the most popular career choice, but a practical one, it pays well too...not sure how, but it does!

"Ririiiiiiii!" my older brother's voice called out as he hopped the fence ran right past Sai, straight to me before he picked me up and twirled me around a couple of times before setting me down gently and asking "Where did you go? Are you alright?" in a slightly frantic tone.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep across the field, that's all."

"You fell asleep without taking any pokemon with you? What if some creeper came along?"

"Eh, not like he'll be interested anyway…"

"You never know, now will you."

"Hopefully not."

"Now let's get going, Maximus has been flipping out since you disappeared."

As if on cue, the ballistic cry of an over-protective ponyta could be heard as the white and red fire type leaped over the fence, dashing to my side before nuzzling me with his snout. Sai rolled his eyes before climbing over the tall wooden fence in a struggle.

"Why…" I sniffled, burying my face in my companion's fur before wailing out "why does he hate me?"

A firm hand ruffled my hair before I looked up to see Link's eyes adorning down at me kindly before he sighed "He doesn't hate you Eri…" a smirk appeared on his flawless face before he finished his sentence, "He's just jealous because he's seven, you're fourteen, and you're way cuter."

"He'd be a lot cuter if he wasn't such a jerk all the time." I whispered to myself. "He said I repel pokemon…You're not repelled by me, are you Maximus?"

The fire horse then bulged his eyes before shutting them tight as he shook his head furiously, making sure I got the message. If that didn't cheer me up, I don't know what would.

"Now come on," Link smiled, lifting me up and setting me down on Maximus's back, "Etsu got home from her most recent contest while you were gone."

"Onee-chan's back? Ride on, Maximus! Ride on!" I shouted, kicking my heels into his sides and almost loosing my favorite cap as Max dashed off, leaving my older brother Link in the dust before leaping over the fence with relative ease before riding across the ranch and stopping right before the patio as I used my arms to launch myself off Maximus as I spread my legs in the splits mid air to make it over his head before flying in through the open slide, glass door and landing in a summersault before standing up.

"…how the heck did I manage to pull that off?"

Snapping me out of my shock, a higher pitch version of my own voice called out "Imouto-chaaaan!"

"Onee-chan!" I called back, reacting on instinct and spinning to face where the voice was coming from on my heel, my arms spread wide. My arms were then occupied my my older sister, Etsu as she sprinted into my embrace, hugging my neck and burying her face into my shoulders. She was still dressed up from the contest, wearing a gorgeous pink dress that parted open to reveal white silky fabric in the front that matched her white flats. Her apple hair was curled and her bangs clipped to the side by a silver beautifly hair pin. To top it off, her face was lightly dusted with blush and lilac eyeliner and she smelled of roses. (I'll post it on DeviantArt)

"Oh my goodness, Onee-chan." I gasped as we broke apart our hug, forearms still linked, "You look AMAZING!"

"Aw, you think so?" she fawned, looking away in embarrassment, releasing my arms to cover her now pink face with her French manicured hands.

"Why do you guys call each other Onee-chan and Imouto-chan when you're only five minutes apart in age?" Sai scoffed, slumping down on the couch, picking his nails.

"Well aren't you just the basket full of sunshine today?" Etsu shrugged, rolling her eyes at our fuddy-duddy younger brother as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Oh by the way," Etsu beamed, turning back to me, "I saw Uncle Souske at my contest (that I came third in, by the way) and he told me to give you something."

"A gift?" I asked, feeling as if rainbows of happiness were starting to grow inside me as my heart rate quickened. Uncle Souske always gave _the best _gifts.

"Yeah, a gift."

"Is it chocolate? I bet its chocolate."

"No, it's not chocolate, something way better then that."

"One of those salami log thingies? I love those!"

"It's not salami; it's something you can't buy at a store."

"Rare Peruvian cheese?"

"For the love of Arceus, Eri, it's not food!"

"One of those super cute clefairy dolls?"

"You can buy those at a store, Eri1 just read the freaking letter!" Etsu cried, shoving the cream colored envelope in my face before I took it from her. Taking a deep breath, I slid my finger across the bottom of the flab, opening the envelope. As soon as I removed the letter from it's containment, I opened it up to read:

"_Greetings, Miss Eri Tsukimoto,_

_The fact that you are reading this means that you've been accepted to the Jotoh Pokemon Tuition Academy. Congratulations!_

_This is a great honor for the most accomplished of trainers. Your full scholarship also means that you don't have to pay the room and board fee, tuition fee, food fee, or text book fee. The only thing that requires payment is the money for your uniforms. Yes, uniform__s, __meaning there are several (schooling, training, health and fitness, ect.)._

_Once there, you spend your first day picking which group you wish to study in, finding your way around the campus, meeting your roommate(s) and receiving your uniforms._

_The groups of study that we have include:_

_Red group: The battling group, designed for pokemon trainers that wish to become masters, gym leaders, or anything around that sort._

_Blue group: The coordination group, designed for pokemon coordinators who wish to become top coordinators, performers, or anything around that sort._

_Green group: The research group, designed for those who wish to become pokemon researchers, professors, artists, or anything around that sort._

_Yellow group: The breeding group, designed for those who wish to become pokemon breeders, care takers, ranchers, or anything around that sort._

_White group: The health group, designed for those who want to become pokemon nurses, doctors, or anything around that sort._

_Once again, we sincerely congratulate you for being accepted, we expect to see you in one week._

_Cordially, those at the JPTA"_

It took a couple of seconds for the fact to sink in.

"I'm going to JPTA…" I whispered to myself before squealing at the top of my lungs before being joined by my sister.

"Why do girls always have to scream when they get excited?" Sai hissed, glaring daggers at us before I pumped my fist in the air and cheered "Because I got accepted to the JPTA!"

"What?" he gasped, finally showing something besides anger in his yellow eyes of his, "No way…"

"Read it and weep, non believer!" I shouted, throwing the letter in his face before dancing around the room as my parents entered, my dad shouting "what's all the yelling about? Who died?"

"Nobody, I just got accepted to the JPTA!"

"…that's great sweetie! ...(what's the JPTA?)"

Now, from all my running and shouting, I started to feel light headed and my heart rate slowed as the room started to grow darker.

"Uh oh, she's going to—"

THUMP!

I blacked out on the carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's essentially a sneak peak at what the stories going to be like…a very poor, non descriptive sneak peek, but it's still one none the less!<strong>

**For those of you who sent me OCs, thank you so much, but I still need more! (for those of you who were wondering)**

**So, If you want to send one in, or you already did and want to send another in, go right ahead, this is a freaking academy, I have plenty of room!**

**So far I have received:**

**Red- 5**

**Blue- 1**

**Green- 0**

**Yellow- 0**

**White- 1**

**Teachers- 0**

**Not that you can't still send in reds, but some others would be nice too, you know!**

**Spaz-chan out!**


	3. What is This Buisness?

**JPTA Chapter 1**

**What is This Business?**

**Woo, alrighty then, let's get started!**

**I'll credit those who sent me their OCs at the bottom of the page in the chapter they appear in like I always do, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or a good amount of OCs in this story!**

**Please rate and Review! …that always motivates me to write faster.**

**Songs you can listen to while reading:**

**Any of the pokemon titles (lol)**

**Fifteen (Taylor Swift)**

**Communication Breakdance (Super Butter Dog)**

**Yeah, those are all COMPLETELY different songs, I know, but oddly enough, they all fit…**

* * *

><p><em>Opening my eyes, I sat up in a field of pure gold, staring up at the pure, blue sky.<em>

"_How…did I get here? …I must have fallen asleep again…"_

"_Master! Master!" a voice called out as Maximus started to dash towards me from across the field. It wasn't until he got closer that I was able to tell that it was him who was speaking to me._

"_M-Maximus!" I gasped "You can talk?"_

"_Of course, Master. I could always talk, it's just that my voice wasn't able to reach you until now."_

"_We've known each other for NINE YEARS and your voice hasn't been able to reach me until NOW?" I sobbed, looking at my loyal companion pitifully "I'm sorry, Maximus…I failed you as a trainer…"_

"_Nonsense, the fact that you can understand me now means I'm free!"_

"_Free?" I asked, dumbly jumping to the conclusion that by "free" he meant that one Soul Eater character._

_Just then, Maximus started to glow before changing shape. Soon in his place stood a magnificently tall, pale, and elegant looking man with dark purple eyes and orange fluffy hair with red tips. He wore a pure white suit along with white dress shoes._

"_M-Maximus!" I cried out from pure astonishment, looking at what once was my faithful ponyta. "You're a human?"_

"_Oh, I'm more then that." He charmed, taking my hand and bending down so we were at the same height. "In actuality, I'm the lost prince of a land called Wales, and I'm to be married to the fair princess, Bianca!"_

"_I just have one question…can I be the best man?"_

"_I wouldn't dream of anybody else!" he smiled warmly, standing up straightly and guiding me across the field._

"_Follow me to the land of Wales!"_

"_Land of Wales!" We chanted merrily together, as my outfit was replaced with a simple black tux._

"_Land of Wales, land of Wales, Wales, Wales, Wales, Wales!"_

* * *

><p>"Eri!"<p>

"Huh, what?" I mumbled as I snapped out of my bizarre dreamland, only to see that I had fallen asleep on my childhood friend, Sung, and was clasped tightly to his arm. "Oh, uh…sorry." I said embarrassedly, releasing the poor boy and wiping most of the drool off his sleeve.

"You kept on saying 'Wales' in your sleep, were you dreaming about wailords?"

"No…no I was not dreaming about wailords…" I said, recalling the strangeness of my dream. "I really need to stop chugging down so much soda…"

"Why's that?"

I turned to face Sung before I said "It can really screw with your mind, bro."

"I see…" He said in an awkward tone before sitting back in his airplane seat.

"By the way, Sung…" I said, grabbing his attention once again, "How long before reaching Jotoh?"

Before he could open his mouth, the intercom turned on and one of the attendants spoke: "please refasten your seatbelts, the plane will be landing now."

"Well that was strangely convenient."

"Stupid intercom cut me off…"

"Aw, is little baby Sung upset?"

"Shut up, Eri! I'm older then you!"

"well…shmeh!"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, I made it up…"

"You're so weird."

"You've known me for fourteen years, and you're just NOW noticing this?"

Our conversation went on like that until the plane landed and we got up to get off. Feeling light headed from standing up after sitting for such a long time, I released Maximus from his pokeball so I could ride on him. Before climbing on, I stared at him for a bit and awkwardly asked "…you…you wouldn't happen to be the lost prince of the land of Wales…would you?"

The "WTF?" look he was giving me, while raising a brow let me know that he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about, and the entire thing was all in my head. How boring…

"Eri!" Sung called out, his blue t-shirt blowing so rapidly in the wind that you could hardly make out the ying-yang on the front, though his spiky black hair was so short the wind barely had any effect. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry!" I called back, "I was just…clearing up something!"

Maximus caught up with the fifteen year old in an instant before slowing down his pace, and trotting beside him cheerfully. Sung was actually one of the only people Maximus trusted besides myself (which is odd, because he hates males for the most part), but that's probably because he sees him as another member of the family rather then a threat trying to take me away from him.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET OUR LUGGAGE AND HEAD OFF TO THE JPTA!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the air. "…how far off is it, anyway?"

"Well, let's see." Sung sighed, pulling out his guidebook and trying as hard as he could to read it without it flying away in the wind…why was it so freaking windy? "We should be able to catch a bus here, reserved for students to get to the academy at two…so we better hurry!"

"Here, hop on!" I said, extending my hand out for him to reach…which he did, pulling himself on Maximus's back as the fire horse picked up speed, dashing into the airport so we could go to the little revolving luggage carrier…thingy.

"Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, oh, look Sung, there's yours!" I beamed, pointing to a boring camo-green, briefcase looking suitcase, just entering onto the carrier, followed by my cheerful orange one with a smiley face on the front…don't judge me.

"Ah, quick, grab them so we don't miss the bus!"

"Rodger!" I shouted, leaping onto the carrier and jumping to the other side before grabbing the bags and tuck-rolling off, onto the ground. Sung and Maximus then greeted me on the other side of the carrier before I was pulled back up an on my steed as he dashed off, full speed.

"Eri!" Sung breathed, letting my get to the front of Maximus so I could take control. "What time is it?"

"1:58"

"We have two minutes, do you think we'll make it in time?"

"Think?" I laughed "Don't doubt me, good sir. Just who exactly do you thing I am?"

"…my best friend?"

"Not the answer I was looking for, but good enough!" I smirked, taking a left turn to avoid crashing into a wall. As Maximus picked up speed, Sung wrapped his arms around my waist to avoid falling off the ponyta that was dodging left and right to avoid crashing into people. Once the bus came into sight, the clock struck two and the bus's motor turned on.

"I Arceus, they're gonna leave without us!" my asian companion cried.

"Psh, no they're not!" I said, kicking my heels into Maximus's sides before telling Sung to hold on tight. Once the buss came within ten feet of us, I told my trusty steed to return as I clicked his pokeball and lept off him with Sung as the white and red fire type disappeared below us into the white and red orb in my hand. We flew ten feet into the bus through the closing doors before sliding into a conveniently open booth.

"YAHOO!" I cheered "We made it! Nothing can stop team Awesome-sauce!"

"…I thought we were team impossible…"

"I'm the team leader, so I say we're team awesome-sauce!"

"What? I'm older, so I should be team leader!"

"Yeah, but I'm stronger then you!"

"That's only because I'm going to take over my family ranch so I focus all my energy on breeding and ranching!"

"Hey, I ranch too! I also do contests sometimes, I made it to the third round!"

"Yeah, out of five…"

"Shut up! It was my first time, okay?"

"AHEM!" A third voice cut into our banter as we turned to see a clearly annoyed, over weight bus driver glowering down out us. "Excuse me…" he hissed "I'm sorry, but this seat is reserved."

"Right, sorry." Sung smiled, apologetically as he dragged me out of the seat.

"Ow!" I said, clasping my hip "Yep, that's definitely gonna bruise."

"It's your own fault. You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, but would you love me as much if I wasn't?"

"You got me there." He smiled.

Looking around, all the bus seats were full, so we had to stand instead. Looking for a handle to grab onto, a brunette boy looking about 16 stopped me.

"Hey," He smiled, his dark brown eyes glinting at me mischievously. "That was a mighty impressive entrance right there. You're pretty crafty, are you a trainer?"

"Eh…kinda, my occupation is a bit…complicated."

"Well, are you strong?"

"You bet I am!"

"Well then let's have a battle!"

"Any time, anywhere!"

"Right here, right now!"

"Oh, bring it, creampuff!"

"Creampuff? Why I'm—"

He was cut off by Sung grabbing my ponytail and dragging me off as he sighed "Don't talk to strangers, Eri…"

"I'm Eri, by the way!" I called out to the boy.

"Jaden!" He replied, "We'll have our battle once we get the chance!" He called after me.

"Ow,! Ow! Ow!" I cried, grabbing onto my ponytail with both hands "Sung, this really hurts!"

"Don't care." He growled "It's behavior like That'll get us kicked off the bus! Now grab onto something, we have to go through two towns before we get to the school."

"Okay…"

We were silent for a few minutes as the bus drove off, leaving the airport. I didn't speak until I couldn't take it anymore, that boy could make me feel so guilty at sometimes, ugh!

"S-sung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I acted so rashly…You're right, it's that childish and over excitable behavior of mine that gets people kicked off of things, or worse…banned."

"No, I just overreacted and didn't keep a close enough eye on you, I should be used to your actions by now, anyway."

"…so you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"…Sung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you got accepted too, It'd be really lonely without you around."

"Same to you, kid. Same to you…"

"Oh my gosh…" a random kid said, looking at us from behind "It's just like a soap opera!"

**(Time Skip :D)**

"Freedom!" I cried, leaping off the bus, taking a breath of fresh air. And guess what? It wasn't windy!

"Eri?" I silky smooth, male voice rang in my ears as I looked over to see 29 years of charcoal haired, blue eyed awesomeness standing there to greet me.

"Souske!" I cheered, leaping into his arms as he pet me on the head and said disappointedly "How long is it going to be before you call me uncle?"

"It sounds weird though…" I pouted, stomping on one foot as Sung exited the bus.

"Ah, greetings, Oji-san"

"See? He does it, and I'm not even his uncle!"

"…whatever…"

"Jeez…anyway, follow me, I'll take you two to get your uniforms and schedules…by the way, Riri, have you decided which group you'll join? That pretty much decides which classes you'll take and which uniforms you'll buy."

"Hmm…" I thought, "Onee-chan's a coordinator and way better then me at that so not blue…Onii-chan's a researcher, so not green, Sai's taking over the ranch, so not yellow…I'm far to squeamish and light hearted to be a white, so that pretty much leaves me a red!"

"Wow, you really hate copying people, don't you?"

"Yep, ORIGINALLITY FTW!"

"Well then…what about you, Sung?"

"I'm fine being a yellow, thanks."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

We walked for about ten minutes before we reached the most magnificent school campus I have ever been blessed enough to witness. There was a cobble stone path with cherry-berry trees framing it. There was one large building at the and of the path and six smaller buildings before it (three on both the left and right side of the main circular like road). Booths were placed in front of five of the six smaller buildings, each with a sign saying the color group they were. There was a huge forest surrounding the entire place, and small gravel trails extending off the cobble stone into the forest, my guess, leading to the dorms. The school's look was completed by a pool and track in the back, a water fountain with a statue Arceus in the middle of it, and a clock tower on the top of the main building.

"I've finally reached it…" I whispered to myself, almost teary eyed "heaven on earth…"

"Come on, Riri, or we'll leave you behind!" Souske called, already way ahead of me.

"Sorry, coming!"

"Alright, Sung." Souske said, turning to my friend "Since you're the most responsible out of the two…"

"Heeey!"

"AND Eri's my Niece, I'll leave you to get registered on your own, we'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, see ya." He said, walking off to the yellow line.

"Now let's get you signed in, okay?"

"Okay."

Despite the fact that the line was long, we actually got to the front quite quickly. There in the booth sat a serious looking older lady who smelled a lot like toothpaste, strangely…

"Name and invite, please?"

"Ah, I'm Eri Tsukimoto, and here." I said, handing her the white envelope.

"Okay, that's all good…now place your hand on the scanner, please."

"Uh…scanner?"

"It just tests your DNA and looks up your history and interests to decide the best classes for you." My uncle reassured me as I placed my hand on the clear mechanism before it glowed red and a piece of paper came out of the side.

"Here's all your classes and which buildings they'll be held in, money was taken out of your account for your uniforms, they'll be delivered to you tonight, and you'll start school first thing tomorrow. Curfew is ten, breakfast is at eight, your classes start at nine and end at three. Your room is 216 on the third floor of the girls dormitory, just follow that trail to the left and you'll get there."

"Uh…that trail leading into the woods?"

"Yes."

"How do you know there isn't any deranged rapists/serial killers or psycho pokemon in there."

"I don't"

"Well that's reassuring…"

"The security here's pretty tight, and you wouldn't have gotten accepted here if you didn't know how to take care of yourself…"

"That's true…but what if it's a sneak attack, and—"

"Miss, you're holding up the line."

"Sorry!" I frowned stepping out of line.

"Oh, and miss? Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitory after dark unless an extreme emergency and the other way around."

"Okay!" I said walking off with Souske to the trail before he stopped me.

"Alright, Riri, I have to get back to work now, so good luck. It may seem over whelming now, but You'll get used to it here in no time, okay?"

"Yeah…" I smiled reassuringly towards him before adding "Try not to over-work yourself…"

"As long as you don't fall asleep on the trail on your way to the dorms."

"No promises…" I chuckled before we headed out separate paths. The trail was actually longer then I thought it would be but seeing the large, ivy covered brick dorm made the walk so worth it. Over excited as usual, I dashed into the main lobby and up two flights of stairs before reaching the third floor and I slowly made my way down the hall, looking for my room number.

"213…214…215…126! Ah, here we go!" I beamed, opening the door to see a navy haired girl sitting on the first of two beds, reading a novel of some sort. Her face brightened as she looked up and noticed me.

"Ah!" She said dropping the book and hopping off the bed before walking up and shaking my hand firmly. "Hi, I'm Ami Wakanari, a fifteen year old medic training to be like Nurse Joy. I guess we'll be roommates now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" I beamed, gripping my bag and schedule, glad to be living with such a friendly person. "I'm Eri Tsukimoto, I'm a fourteen year old multi-purposeful trainer…I guess, anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine, you can put your bags on the bed over there, if you'd like."

"Ok, thanks." I said, walking over to place my bags on the bed before…

Squish!

I dropped my things fro the shock of what just happened…

"Wow, Eri-chan, you're pretty big aren't you?" Ami asked, caressing my chest with her perverted little hands, "what are you, a D-cup? No wait, almost, you're still a C, aren't you? Barely though, but you're only fourteen, so you've still got quite a bit of growing to do. Wow, for someone your age, you've got a great figure!"

My face officially turned the color of my hair.

"N-no comment…" I squeaked, still in shock of what she was doing.

Okay, getting groped by my seemingly normal roommate…I can officially add this to the list of things I didn't expect to encounter at this school…

Just then, Maximus released himself from his pokeball, and shoved Ami off me with his snout before standing in front of me, protectively on his hind legs and spreading his front legs wide crying out "Nyeeeeh, nyeh, nyeh-nay! (Back off, sister! I saw her first!)"

"I wasn't hurting her, sheesh!" Ami pouted, glaring at Maximus…who glared right back.

Okay, huge campus, a machine that knows everything about me by scanning my hand, several uniforms, AND a pervert roommate? If I was sure of one thing, it would be a long year…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yay, I'm Done! :DDDDDDD**

**I hope you liked it, because unlike the prologue, I actually WORKED on this chapter!**

**It turned out too long, so I'm splitting the first day into two parts, the first day at school and the first day in classes (that's chapter two)**

**Yes, you can still send me OCs, but again, I don't really need more reds, greens, whites and teachers are the best right now, blues and yellows are okay too!**

**I really like Eri and Sung's childhood friends relationship, Eri's the goofball, take charge one and Sung's the follow after who picks her up when she falls. It's so sweet! Just like siblings in a way…**

**Pleeeease rate and review! I'll love you forever! (especially if you're a regular)**

**Imma go ahead and credit the creators of the OCs now, kay?**

**Ami: Narutastic1337**

**Jaden: slayerboy929**

**Sung: SungEd159**

**PEACE!**


	4. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers...**

**I am soooooooo FREAKING sorry that you've had to wait so very long for the next story chapter.**

**You were probably thinking:**

'**Oh, Baka Spaz-chan was being lazy agan, when is she planning on updating?'**

**But I assure you, this was not the case.**

**My computer got infected with plenty of viruses that I copuldn't open microsoft word, let alone go on the internet! I just got the computer fixed and all my documents were deleated, so I'm starting over soon.**

**Terribly sorry, you're going to have to wait a little longer.**

**-Spaz-chan**


	5. First Day Blues

**JPTA**

**Chapter 2**

**First day Blues…**

**Yay! I finally found time to type! Yipee! Oh, and Naru-chan…stop signing in as me to review…it looks weird.**

**Some of you are glad I updated, and some of you just wanna punch me in the face for taking so long (which is why I don't know you in real life)**

**But hey! Not my fault my brothers hog the computers for TV tropes and Warcraft…I'm stuck with watching anime on Netflix on our X-box…that and after I gave the last update, we went on vacation…**

**Alright I should probably get started now, huh? **

**Fans: You think?**

**Me: No need getting snippy with me!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase rate and review, your comments make me so happy~ *sparkle* *sparkle***

**Oh, and for the fans of my other story; "When Hollows Attack" is coming up next…**

**Makes it feel like you're watching TV, huh? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or most OCs in this story!**

**Song Choices are:**

**High School Never Ends (Bowling for Soup)**

**Fifteen (Taylor Swift)**

**Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz) *this ones because of the crazyness***

* * *

><p><strong>(Regular POV)<strong>

"Alright" the hyperactive red head beamed, finally figuring out what uniform to wear when, as she grabbed all her things and shoved them into her school bag along with her pokeballs, slung it over her shoulder and called out "I'm heading out now, Ami!"

Her indigo haired roommate peeked her head out from the bathroom door and waved merrily.

"Bye, bye sweetie! Would you like a goodbye kiss?"

"No thanks!" Eri quickly replied before darting out the door.

"She's so cute when she's bashful…" the older girl giggled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girl dashing down the hall slowed her pace to a walk as she panted "why does she have to tease me like that, it reminds me of…" she shook her head, pushing away the memories. "He's not here right now, he's in Unova."<p>

"…what am I doing depressing myself now? I need to get some grub!"

And with a hop, skip, and step, the red head made her way down the hall into the cafeteria, instantly looking for her Korean breeder friend as she made her way into the line.

"…Geez. I don't see him. Where could that stupid Sung be hiding anyway?"

"Ah, miss, please order something."

"Oh sorry! I'll have the B breakfast, with the D side dish."

"Alright, let me see your card."

"Right away." Eri beamed, while she pulled a golden credit card-like piece of plastic out of her bag, and handed it to the twenty something lady behind the counter.

"thank you." She smiled briefly before sliding the card in the machine and handing it back. "Here's your meal." She said, handing Eri her tray.

"thanks"

Taking one more look around the cafeteria, she noted that Sung wasn't there, and that she should look outside instead. "Whoa…" the redhead spoke to herself. "I was so busy running away in fear, I forgot to notice what a beautiful day it is!"

With her eyes on the sky, Eri watched the clouds float by in the warm breeze. One looked like a bunneary, the next like a charizard, Pikachu, ursaring, and—

"Ough!"

She hit the ground with a thud as her lunch tray went flying in the sky after shy tripped over a large but low surface.

"Aw man, there goes my breakfast" the trainer cried as the tripped over object got up with a grunt.

"Hey." He growled darkly.

"Huh?" Eri turned around to see a teenage boy with shoulder length, ebony, spiked hair, tanned skin, and one of his eyes was red while the other was purple. He was also a great deal taller then her when he stood up with a sour look plastered across his face. "Oh, hello!"

"How…can you be so cheery…" he started, "When you just tripped over someone?"

"Oh, I…uh…"

"SHOULDN'T YOU AT LEAST BE SORRY?"

He clamped down on her shoulders tightly and glared deeply into her bright yellow eyes, as if he were using leer.

'wow…he has really pretty eyes…' was the last thing going through her mind as her head turned back and she was out.

"What the…?"

"zzz…"

"H-hey! You did NOT just fall asleep on me!" He shouted, starting to shake the unconscious body back and forth. "Why isn't she waking up?" he asked, moving his hand over to her forhead. "Either she's a really heavy sleeper, or she's got a AH-!"

He quickly pulled his hand away from the heated surface.

"…fever…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, I can't settle this with the brat if she dies here, might as well take her to the infirmary…"

So, he tossed the trainer over his shoulder like a rice sack, and headed out towards the nurse's office.

**(Elsewhere)**

The cool breeze tussled through the man's raven hair pulled back in a short ponytail. The sun heated up his black jacket as he walked up to the main building laxly, despite being about 15 minutes late.

"Sou, you actually made it!" a pleased, 40-something looking man said excitedly. "I would scold you for being late, if I weren't surprised that you came at all."

"Hn."

"You'll have a sixth period class to teach that will be held in the red building when not outside."

"…Sounds good."

"and you'll start once you have enough students."

"You mean, you didn't tell people about my class yet?"

"Well, we couldn't since we weren't sure if you'd show up or not. We can't exactly say that we're gonna have a class, then the teacher doesn't show up, leaving disappointed kids."

"…fine."

"But don't worry, your class is sure to be popular. It'll only take a day or two for you to have a full class if we sent out an announcement."

"Great, there's a certain student that I intend on getting."

**(Back to Eri)**

"No!" Eri called, sitting up in a cold sweat in the nurse's bed.

"Ah! You woke up!" Nurse joy beamed "You slept through your first three classes, so I got worried."

"First three…on my first day? Aw, man…I was trying to avoid that."

"Well a boy with red and purple eyes brought you here, he was such a bashful fellow…"

'Ah! The boy from before…'

"Okay…" She said, pulling out her schedule "I missed 'training, items, and P.E. (yay) …so what's left is bonding/care taking, Strategy, and the free period before homeroom with Miss Suzuki…Thanks for taking care of me, nurse!" she called, before dashing out of the door before the main building.

"Okay, so the red building is right there and –ough!"

She had just smacked right into some poor guy in a green uniform.

"WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TODAY?" She cursed at herself, before dusting the blonde boy in front of her off. "So sorry, I'm just having a rough day…"

"No problem," he charmed, flashing a winning smile to prove he wasn't mad at the little clutz. "I'm Kairi by the way."

"Eri."

"Eri, you wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?"

"…maybe."

"here." He charmed, "I'll take you to your next class."

"Ah! Arigatou!"

"No problem, what's your next class?"

"Bonding…"

"That should be in the yellow building, come on."

"Okay."

Though, while she was following the kind student, certain thoughts flew through his head. 'That's strange, she doesn't seem to be effected by my charm…oh well, it's good to see someone a bit different.'

"So," Eri started. "How long have you been attending this school?"

"About a year or so…"

"So you started around my age."

"Something like that."

They continued their small talk for another 30 seconds before he stopped.

"This should be it."

"Ah! Thank you so much, Kairi! It would have taken me forever without your help." the girl beamed, peering into his eyes gratefully with her own golden ones.

He felt his face heat up.

"D-don't mention it."

"Oh, your face is red! Are you sick? I get like that sometimes, but my body gives out before I have the chance to—"

"Do you want to be late for class?"

"Oh, guess you're right…well, thanks again for all your help! I hope we bump into each other again, sempai." She beamed before turning around and heading into her class.

"Y-yeah…" he trailed off before turning to leave and getting lost in thought. 'Just what exactly is with that girl…? She's so…different.'

"Sorry if I'm late!" Eri cried, opening the door to see a class full of mostly yellows with a couple reds and blues scattered, and an older man standing in the front. The next person she saw lit up her face.

"Oh there you are, Sung! I couldn't find you this morning!"

"Ahem!" a voice cut her off. "Miss Tsukimoto I presume?" Mr. Salin coughed to get her attention. "I suppose you have a good reason for being late today, hm?"

"I was in the nurse's office."

"Do you have a slip?"

"Oh, I uh…" Eri trailed off, avoiding eye contact 'crap!' she thought, 'I was in such a hurry, I forgot my slip.'

"If I may add something," Sung cut in "She shouldn't need passes due to her condition."

"Do you have proof?"

"Call the councilor."

The late forty something picked up the phone and dialed in a number before having a brief conversation and hanging up. "Very well, Tsukimoto, you're excused…now take your seat."

She nodded before giving Sung the "I love you" look as she sat behind him. Though he returned it with the look of "I better be getting paid."

"Alright kids, for our starting lesson, please send out one pokemon…the smaller the better please."

Now the problem with that is her two smallest pokemon are her two biggest trouble makers. After a bit of debating, she decided Arra would get in less trouble, so she let out her tiny, blue and cream colored electric type that sat on her desk patiently.

Looking around, there was actually a large assortment of pokemon released, Sung didn't have many small pokemon, so he just let out his deino, Lyssa.

The class went by quickly, and the students moved onto their other classes, while Eri had to go to the second story of the red building in four minutes, barely making it on time, claiming her seat, right by the door.

Pleased with herself, she smugly grinned before deciding to scan the class. Ironically, right next to her was—

"Ah! You're that boy from before!"

"Tch. It's going to get annoying if you keep calling me 'that boy,' it's Raven."

"Well, I'm Eri. Thanks for actually bringing me to the nurse, most people would have left me there!"

"The only reason why I saved you was so I could evoke revenge on you myself. So don't get any ideas on dying, cause the one who's going to take you out is me."

"…I don't follow."

"My nap, you woke me up from it."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Hn."

"But if it makes you feel better, I didn't get breakfast because of that (or lunch)."

"Whatever."

"Okay, class. Settle down." The teacher sighed while walking in.

She was a slim and beautiful young adult with strawberry blonde hair put up in a ponytail, and shining bright green eyes. Her sky blue sun dress was accented by her silver sandals fastened safely around her feet.

"I'm Miss Adara Mars Johanson, but please just call me something along the lines of Miss Adara…because Ms. Johanson makes me seem older then I actually am…many of you recognize me from your training class, because I was the assistant teacher, but Mr. Watanuki canceled on us last minute, so I guess I'm your new teacher!...or at least until we find a new one to take over."

The apple haired spaz attack of a trainer raised her hand.

"Ah, yes?"

"Why can't you just be our teacher?"

"Weren't you listening? I'm an assistant teacher. I don't quite have the qualifications to—"

"I'm not buying it."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably just as skilled if not more than any other teacher in this school. You are the person who walked in and started teaching us on our first day, so you're the one I recognize as my teacher."

Adara flushed as all eyes were on the young teen with a big mouth.

"and what is your name, miss?"

"Eri Tsukimoto."

"Well, Eri. Thanks for the little pep talk. Now shall we get started on today's lesson plan?"

"Yes, sensei~"

The class period went by rather quickly, 47 minutes just went by like lightning before an announcement came on.

"A new class option for sixth period is available, if you are interested in the possibility of becoming a pokemon ranger, then please excuse yourself, and head to class 14 in the red building. There are no restrictions on your color group also."

'A ranger?' Eri perked up instantly, she had heard about these rangers, and how they could befriend and travel with as many pokemon as they please without the six pokemon rule, thanks to the little gadgets they had. 'Sounds like fun.'

She stood up and left with the other students, heading down the hall after waving to the young teacher she had befriended.

"Hey, are you stalking me?" Raven glowered darkly, noticing that she had left too.

"What? No. I just wanna be a ranger! If anything, you're stalking me…creep."

"What…?" He hissed, far more irritated then before; about to snap.

"Hey, bro calm down. I was kidding, jeez…you're just like my little brother."

"…"

There was an assorted amount of faces and colors in the room, mostly reds and blues with a few yellows and greens and very little whites, before she could look for anyone she might know, something caught her attention.

"EEERRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Wha—?" was all she could get out before being tackled to the ground by her blue haired roommate and nearly hugged to death.

"A…Ami….…n't…..brea…th…!" The red headed trainer gasped, as her face turned red, then purple, and nearly blue.

"Hey," Raven cut in "You're going to kill her, get off."

"Hm?" Ami looked up, almost annoyed with the person who was interrupted Her Eri time until she saw him standing above her. "O-oh…sorry." She sighed releasing the younger girl.

'Tch.' Raven thought 'I'm not letting anyone kill the baka before me…though this seems to be harder then originally thought.'

Meanwhile, what was going through Ami's head at the time was: 'Wow, he seemed pretty concerned over her…maybe he likes her as much as me! We could start an Eri brigade! …holy miltank, I think I'm in love.'

The class took their seats, Eri's happy-go-lucky and excited when she heard a voice in the hall.

"Well excuse me for having trouble finding a class room in a place I've never been before…"

"Oh dear Arceus why?" she mumbled before standing up and saying "You know what? Maybe rangering isn't for me…"

"But you just got here."

"I just gotta go!" She cried, about to dash out the door before crashing dead smack into the chest of the raven haired young man before her, grinning darkly at her.

"My…what have we here? You wouldn't be trying to escape my class, now would you?"

"Ehehe?"

"You know this means punishment, right?"

The red head stared up in horror at the person who had told her about rangers in the first place. "But…"

"No excuses, Riri."

"Don't just bluntly call me by my nickname, I told you that was special!"

"My…you were a lot cuter when you would follow me around calling 'Onii-tan! Onii-tan!'"

She flushed.

"I never did that and you know it!"

"Yeah, I know…but you're just so adorable when you get all flustered." He grinned, placing his hand to her soft cheek, only to get it slapped away by Ami as she pulled Eri's face into her chest protectively.

"And who are you to sexually harass my waifu?"

"W-wife?" Eri cried.

"Oh really now." The dark haired teacher exclaimed unimpressed. "I believe I called dibs a little bit ago in Unova."

"What the heck, guys, I'm not married to either of you!"

"Aw~ how sweet, she's denying our love! It's ok, Eri. You don't need to be ashamed!"

"Back off, I saw her first!"

"Well you let her go, now didn't you?"

"What was I supposed to do? Follow her home like a lost growlith?"

"How annoying." Raven said flatly "This is like watching one of those harem animes…"

"Enough of this mindless bickering," The adult of the group cut in "Eri, I'm not letting you quit this class because I know you want to be a ranger."

"Oh, really now? DO tell Sou."

"Think of all those pokemon that will follow you around with blind love…"

"…you've managed to talk me into it." She spoke, going off into her own delusional dream land.

"Excelent! Now take your seat."

"Okay…" she moped, heading over to her seat as he stood in front of the classroom.

"Hello class, My name is Sou. As for my last name? It makes me feel like my father so I won't let you address me by it. Just call My Sou Sensei. Yes I will teach you about being a ranger and the tools you need to befriend wild pokemon, though when you get good enough, You won't need it."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Like you?"

"Yes, just like me. I can't help it if pokemon adore me."

"My pokemon hate you."

"Yes, my dear…that's because YOU hate me." He replied, faking a sad face.

"I don't hate you; you just say and do stupid things that annoy me."

And the class went on like that for another half hour with Eri's witty retorts all through until the bell rang, excusing them to homeroom.

"Freedom!" The firey haired ranger in training cheered, heading down the hall to her homeroom with Raven. The irony of it all was that the two shared most their classes despite his "rivalry" with her. "I swear, any teacher they give me is better then him."

"Ah," a young woman smiled, noticing the two teens walk down the hall. "A few strands escaped her loose platinum blonde bun as she waved, noticing that they were headed towards her class.

"Welcome, you two! I'm Miss Kagura, or Miss Suzu if you prefer. Go ahead and pick your seats!"

"Ah, thanks!" Eri grinned, noticing she was quite young with her youthful face and the way she dressed (minus the lab coat).

She had homeroom with a lot of people she knew, and sat next to Sung (again).

Though she wasn't sure about having an old friend as a teacher, she knew this would be an interesting year, full of surprises."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then what did you think about this chapter, Hm?<strong>

**I'm sorry I made some people rangers without permission first, we can change that if you'd like. (there are some other characters I stuck in that class that aren't in this chapter.) Also if you want to be a ranger too, either PM me or put it in your review.**

**I kinda purposefully waited until school started for me to post this because It'd make more sense on my calendar so I don't have to write about summer in the middle of January. :I**

**Ah… what else…what else…?**

**Oh, I think I'm pretty much done accepting OCs, because this story is pretty full and I still have some of MY characters I want to put in.**

**Also next episode is where a lot of cool stuff happens (hopefully if I remember and put it in correctly). Eri should start her job, meet some new people, the head of the school is introduced and all that fun junk!**

**Now for the crediting:**

**Miss kagura- tealcloud**

**Sou- my friend who doesn't have a fanfic account**

**Kairi- Narutastic1337**

**Raven- ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**Adara- Avoxgirl**

…**I think that's it! Gomen if I forgot anyone in the chapter.**

**Well, Spaz-chan outie! PEACE!**


End file.
